Head Sorcerer
by Allebasi
Summary: The adventures of a young tauren druid who unexpectedly gets picked as the head of the class.
1. Impossibilities

**Head Sorcerer**

**Prologue**

Was it really coming? Was the way to life opening up? Would Cenarius accept him? Or, Taganor wondered, would his proud moment fall and shrivel away? Only Cenarius would decide….

**Chapter 1**

**Impossibilities**

Taganor woke up with a start. CRASH! "Gana!" "Coming!" And to top off his wakening party, a large explosion from behind the tent. "Ehhh…. Why's it so loud already? The sun's not even all the way up," Taganor complained. As if he hadn't even heard him, his father exclaimed, "We're this loud because it's your big day! I thought you were in the kitchen helping your mother make the food for dinner tonight!" Grudgingly, the tauren dragged himself out of bed. He strapped on his jacket, boots and bracers and headed towards the kitchen.

"Honey, today's your big day. You need to be dressed a little better," his mother sighed. Taganor couldn't believe that the night before he had been excited about this happening. Really, all this mess for a graduation? Ugh. Well, he thought, guess I better go get my good clothes on.

**Graduation **

"Vandagamore Humanslayer, please step forward," the graduate announcer called. Vandagamore was not happy. She was obsessed with being head sorceress and had not heard that mention in her calling. Therefore, she did not move. "Vandagamore, if you don't step forward now you won't graduate. You'll have to go through Taurajo's [Magical School for the Horde again," Vandamere, her father (also the graduate announcer) commented restlessly. Vandagamore was not so calm. "Well if I can't be head sorceress now, I'll go through again. And again if I have to! I'll be the head sorceress, you'll see!" Vandamere continued as if nothing had happened. "Well, next I proudly present to you, our new head sorcerer!" In alphabetical order, Taganor was next… his last name was humminghorn. So there was only one person who could be head sorcerer.

Him.

Please RAR (Read and Review)


	2. Rivalry Part I

**Head Sorcerer**

**Chapter 2**

**Rivalry**

**"**It has been decided that our new head sorcerer shall be… a druid! Yes people, our beloved head sorcerer will be one with Cenarius," Vandamere declared, "Now, let us go on, shall we?" And so the graduation continued.

**After Graduation**

Taganor walked up to Vandamere. "Um, Vandamere?" Vandamere jumped,

"Huh? Oh, hello Taganor."

"I just wanted to tell you that your speech today, no offense, but it sucked."

"I know, but I don't write them. The head-"

"WHAT?! But that's the entire point! YOU are supposed to-"

"Hold on a minute Taganor. Only if I were a teacher could I write these speeches. Remember, I only work during the graduation."

"I just think its wrong that you don't get to write your own speeches…. Well, see ya, I guess.

"Bye… Oh, and um… watch out for Vandagamore… I think she's a little bit angry at you about the whole Head Sorcerer thing…"

**1****st**** Day of Druidry-Morning**

"Honey, wake up. Your first actual druid lesson is today," Taganor's mother shook Taganor. "Huhhh? Already? Oh, alright," Taganor grumbled. Mmmm, he wondered, what will today be like. "Wake up!" Gana, Taganor's younger sister cried, "It's my first day at the academy and I don't want to be late!" Taganor laughed. "You won't care soon enough." "Stop teasing your sister, Taggy!" Geez, I hadn't even gotten started, Dad, Taganor whined within himself. He laid back down. Oh, his eyelids were closing. For some reason he envisioned Vandagamore. Then Vandagamore yelled, "I told you to wake up, Taganor!" Wait, that wasn't Vandagamore… that was his mom. "And besides, if you don't do well in Druidry today, you won't get to know about something very special." That woke Taganor up. He was dressed, had had breakfast, and was ready to go faster than you can say "lost barrens kodo." "That's better, Taggy,"his mother commented.

**1****st**** Day of Druidry-Walking to Lessons**

It was a beautiful day. Taganor, was again, was surprised at how he had thought earlier… it was a wonderful thing to be awake. That is, until Vandagamore showed up. "Hi, Mr. Head Sorcerer. Would you like me to bow down to you? Get you some lemonade? Fetch you a scroll?" "I never said-" Taganor started. "I'd like to see if you really are fit to be a _Head Sorcerer_," Vandagamore added a sneering emphasis on Head Sorcerer. Wow, thought Taganor… Vandamere was right. Vandagamore does hate me now. "Oh, and how are you going to do that? Run home to Mommy to get a test paper? Shoo, Vandagamore. I'll be late for Druidry," Taganor wasn't going to start letting some little obsessed idiot stand in the way of his pride. "Why not have a quick duel?"

"That's illegal until we're 15 you idiot."

"Like I care. I'll get arrested just to bring you down."

"I won't."

"Hmmm… you realize once your friends-" Vandagamore was interrupted by Marias Naturefur, the Druid teacher. "Taganor! Oh, class is about to start! A student _and_ the teacher late for once." "Next time Humminghorn," Vandagamore stalked away, disappointed that his duel had eluded him.

**1****st**** Day of Druidry- Dinner**

Taganor did not mention the event that took place before lessons. Though he did mention something else. "So, um, Mom, Dad, sooo..." "What's the surprise?" his father finished Taganor's sentence.

"Yeah."

"Well, your mother and I decided it was time this family went on vacation."

"Where to?"

"The Echo Isles."

Gana was no longer able to contain herself. "YIPEEE! We're goin' on vacation! We're goin' on vacation! We're goin' on vacation!" Taganor was extremely excited, too, but in his years at Taurajo's he remembered that they had talked about the Echo Isles. And the fact that it had hundred of wild vicious beasts…


	3. The Flying Things

**Head Sorcerer**

Chapter 3

The Flying Things

**Boat to Echo Isles (From Sen'Jin Village)**

"Those trolls were scary, Mom. I'm glad we're away from there," Gana commented. Mrs. Humminghorn replied, "Oh Gana, they're just different. They're not scary." "Yeah Gana," Taganor made a funny face, "My best friend is a troll and you're not afraid." They all burst out laughing even though there wasn't really anything funny about the sentence. "Hey, look, a seagull," Gana pointed out. "Hello Taggy. You are a moron." I must be able to understand him because of my Druidry, thought Taganor, Wait… a moron?! "Yes. You are a moron, Taganor. And the reason you can hear me is not because you are a druid. It is because you are a moron. A really big moron." "You're going down birdy," Taganor muttered. "What honey?" his mother asked. Taganor ignored her and started conjuring up a Wrath. "Taganor!" his father yelled. Taganor launched his spell. This seagull was good. Right as the blast was in the air, the seagull sneered, "Toodles."

"What THE CRAP just happened?" His father yelled. Gana ran to Mrs. Humminghorn. "The seagull… it teased me..." Taganor started to reply. "I'm only letting this slide because we're on vacation. Go to your room. Bed time, Gana."

**Dock, Echo Isle 1**

"Ahhh. Good morning sleepy head," Mr. Humminghorn said to Taganor as he climbed out on to the dock, "We're here. We were waiting on you so we could unpack onto the island. We'll be staying in the cabin right there."

"Alrighty then, Dad. I'm assuming you can unpack everything, right?"

"Nice try, Squirt. Here, help out with this hunk a junk…"

A seagull flew over head. Taganor tried to ignore it, but it refused to stay out of his world. "Howdy, moron. How ya doin' on this fine day?" Taganor ignored it. Dumb bird, he thought. "Dumb bird, huh? _You're_ the one goin' down this time." Oh yeah? Taganor thought, knowing the bird could hear him. He moved his arm so the seagull couldn't see it and started to charge a Wrath. The seagull dived. Once he was about 15 feet away, little Taggy Humminghorn fired. "TAGANOR!" his father screamed, "I told you-" Taganor didn't hear a word from his father. He could only hear the seagull. "Good move." Taggy moved forward to meet the seagull. What's your name? He thought. "Allebasi. Say, how about we finish this duel on the second Echo Island?" Agreed, agreed (in his thoughts) Taganor.

By this time, the other Humminghorns had figured out that Taganor and the seagull (Allebasi) were talking in a friendly manner and in such a case had become completely mute. Until Taganor turned around and Gana shouted out, "Whaddid the seagull say? Huh? Huh?" "Sorry Gana, I made an agreement with the seagull not to tell anybody about hat we just talked about," Taganor lied. "Awwwww…." Gana whimpered.

**12:00 Midnight**

Taganor looked around. Everybody was asleep. Good, he thought as he snuck out the door. He reached under the doormat and grabbed the Protector. The Protector was a Humminghorn family heirloom that created a shield that the wielder could decide what was let in and out. He silently slipped it in his pocket and walked ahead. It only took about 15 minutes to get to the ocean. Now he swam. And swam. And swam. He swam until he reached the second Echo Island. Come out little birdie, he taunted. "You've got something up your sleeve, don't you?" Allebasi was here. "In my pocket, actually. But I'll throw it out for our duel," Now that no one was around him, he could talk out loud. Let the duel begin," grinned the seagull.

The Protector was still set to only allow the Humminghorns and air inside it. Knowing this, Taganor put himself in such a position that in the dive Taganor knew Allebasi would take, he would run into it. At the same time he charged a Wrath. Allebasi took the dive and hit the shield so that he was in the perfect position to be hit by Taganor's Wrath. Taganor fired. However, little Taggy had not counted on Allebasi's speed. Because of this mistake, Allebasi managed to dodge and counter with a surprising shower of ice spikes. Taganor started to gather up a Wrath when he noticed the ice crystals being drawn to it. An Ice's Wrath, he thought. He shot the "Ice's Wrath" at Allebasi. Allebasi had been mesmerized by the pretty colors and as a result was wiped out by the special Wrath. "Looks like I won, Allebasi," Taganor commented. "That's nice. Now heal me would you?" Allebasi said in mock anger. With a quick Healing Touch, Allebasi was as good as new. "Well, see ya, I guess," Taganor sighed. "Yeah," said the seagull, "Comeback to visit me, okay?" And with that, Allebasi flew into the dark night sky.

Note: I did NOT name the seagull Allebasi because it is my pen name. Allebasi is actually one of my friends names in code.


	4. Jealousy

**Head Sorcerer**

**Chapter 4**

**Jealousy**

**Taganor's House, Morning **

"Time to wake up everybody! Breakfast is on the table! Get dressed quickly because I've got some news!" Taganor shouted. His mother woke up, but she was rather surprised. The Humminghorn family usually had a pain waking up Taganor… this was news already. Why couldn't Great Aunt Alvetia have stayed in Thunder Bluff? Taganor wished. As they sat down to breakfast, Mrs. Humminghorn asked, "So what is it that you need to tell us that is so important that you woke yourself up?" "Well..." It was hard, but he forced it out,"I'm gonna move to Thunder Bluff for a while to learn from the Druid trainers there." Mrs. Humminghorn's eyes lit up. "You mean you're going to study more? Oh, Taganor, I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Humminghorn wasn't sad at all. She loved kind people who studied a lot, so now that her own son was studying in a different city because he could learn more (and the fact that he was doing it because he chose to) made her so happy she didn't really care yet that he wouldn't be living with them anymore. Breakfast continued… and sabotage began.

**Taganor's House, Three Days Later**

Taganor awoke, unable to sleep any longer. Today he was moving away. He rolled over in his bed and looked at his desk. At first he didn't see anything wrong and rolled over again. His subconscious analyzed the picture of the desk and Taganor immediately flipped his body over and searched the floor. Without the two silver coins, he wouldn't have any money to pay for his ride to Thunder Bluff. Upon realizing this, he jumped out of bed quickly applied his clothing, and ran to Gana's bedroom. "Gana, where's my money?" "Huh? I didn't take your money. Let me go back to sleep," She groaned. He then walked to his mother's room thinking, if Gana took it than Mom'll find out about it. "What'cha doin' in my bedroom so early, honey?" Mrs. Humminghorn asked Taganor.

"Um, could I borrow two silver?"

"I thought you had some."

"I did, but it's not on my desk anymore. And yes, I already checked the floor."

"Let me search your room first. If I don't find it I'll lend you some."

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem."

And so his mother searched his room. She searched Gana's room. Heck, she searched every square inch of the house and still found nothing. "I guess I'll lend you some… but how do you 'spose it got lost?" "No clue, Mom," relatively puzzled. After all their house was pretty bare. So the only place it could have gotten to was outside… "Alright honey, good bye. See you in three weeks, right?"

"Unless I find a girl, absolutely."

"And the chances of that are 1 to 1."

"Mom, stop teasing."

After all the good-byes were said, Taganor walked out the front door. To the flight master I go, he silently sung in his head. Since he knew a shortcut through the alleyways, he cut down on traffic… but definitely didn't cut down on problems. "Hello, Taganor," a familiar voice said, "How 'bout that postponed duel?" Taganor whirled around. "Vandagamore, I don't want to duel with you. Stop bugging me." "Oh you don't want to duel with me?" Vandagamore teased, "I think you're lying." Oh and why's that, ya lug?" Taganor steamed.

"Because I have your greatest treasure. The Protector."

* * *

I know… kind of a short chapter… but I had to end it now as this duel is going to take a lot of words and I didn't want to make any of my chapters more than 1000 words. 


	5. Rivalry Part II

**Head Sorcerer**

**Chapter 5**

**Rivalry Part II**

**Camp Taurajo, Backstreet**

"Wait… So let me get this straight? You stole my family's greatest treasure, _just _to get me to duel you?" Taganor exploded. Vandagamore smiled cheerfully, "That's right. Now, let's get this piece of trash out of the way, shall we?" She tossed The Protector on the ground and the used a Healing Wave to knock it extremely far away. "Alright then Vandagamore. Let's duel. On one condition," It was Taggy's turn to smile, "My seagull friend here gets to fight with me." With perfect timing, Allebasi swooped out of the skies and on to Taganor's shoulder. How the heck did you get here Allebasi? Taganor asked the bird with his thoughts, I thought you were a sea bird. "I am," said Allebasi, "But living by the sea is kinda boring. I figured you might have something to adventure with."

"Hello? Zoned-out freak? Taggy the Moron?" Vandagamore snapped Taganor out of his mind-beak conversation. "Sorry," said Taganor, "Allebasi needed a pep talk." "I never said he could fight," commented an angry Vandagamore. Even though he knew only Taganor could hear him Allebasi said, "Well, I said he could." A shower of ice knives rained down on Vandagamore. "Fine he can battle," Vandagamore muttered regretfully.

The pair team knew exactly what to do. All Taganor had to do was charge up a wrath while dodging Vandagamore's energy bolts. "What, seagull, to actually attack?" Vandagamore sneered. "Y'know Vanda," Taganor grinned as he replied, "That was a very bad pun." Before Vandagamore even realized what was going on, she had been struck by an Ice's Wrath. Wow, thought Taganor, That was actually really effective. In thinking so, Taganor was right… Vanda was lying against a building knocked out. The Protector was back in Taganor's hands… And so was his 2 silver.

I know what you're thinking. Wow, that was a lot shorter than he said it would be and so on… but I never really planned this chapter out so…

………………………………………………………………………… Dots are GOOD!


	6. Ameba

**Head Sorcerer**

**Chapter 6**

**Ameba**

**Thunder Bluff Tower**

Taganor sighed with relief. Out of the few times he had ever ridden a griffon, he had never enjoyed the experience, and this time had been no different. The flight master droned, "Please remove your safety helmet and gloves and place them on the rack." Yes, Sir Moronalot, groaned Taganor from inside. He placed the his gear from the trip on the rack that hung loosley on the wall. As he started down the circular ramp in the tower that seemed like it was a mile tall, a seagull swooped down and landed on Taganor's shoulder. Hey Allebasi, he welcomed the bird with the telepathic ability the seagull had shown him. "Man," complained the seagull, those griffons are _really_ fast, ya know that?" Oh yeah, agreed the tauren druid, I'm there with ya, birdy. "And you made me follow them," whined Allebasi. They are really fast, agreed Taganor (again), but you're a seagull with magical powers. They should be no match for you. Allebasi groaned again, and the finally reached a door to a rise. Taganor smiled. This was the place he was supposed to be.

Not long after he arrived, Taganor was in the Elder Rise and talking to a fully trained druid (not a fully classified trainer, but fully trained) about the wonderous things about Druidry. Taganor knew a lot of things about Druidry- but for some reason he knew almost nothing about how Druids shape-shifted. The particular druid he was talking to was an expert on shape-shifting, as he was an traveling entertainer and many Horde enjoyed a dancing bear or cat. Soon enough, Taganor had agreed to meet up with Azerbain (the traveling entertainer) the next day at the Elder Rise so Taganor could begin learning the basics of shape-shifting. Allebasi, being the seagull he was, did not stop bugging Taggy until he agreed to pass off the lessons to him.

"Hello!" Azerbain greeted the pair enthusiasticly. "I see you have a friend, Taganor. Who is he?" Instead of the tauren answering, Allebasi did. "My name is Allebasi. You're Azerbain, correct?" "Yes," the other tauren answered back. Motioning to the seagull, Taganor said, "He'll be listening in on us, as he wants to learn, too." Azerbain smiled, "It's alright with me." Druid school began with nothing but a seagull and a two hooved buffalo.

A week and a day later, Azerbain put Taganor to the test. "I've seen you shape-shift before, Taganor, but I haven't seen you shape-shift while running. Think you can do it?" Taganor gave nothing but a smile as he began running. Moments later a puff of smoke exploded around the young tauren and when it cleared, there was a magnificent bear. "Well, done!" cried his tutor, "Your turn Allebasi." While he was a bird, Allebasi could still run, and did so. He ran until, again a puff of smoke appeared and out came another bear. "Wonderful work guy-" Azerbain was interrupted by two extremely large and strong warriors grabbed hold of his arms.

One of them, as they dragged him away, said, "You're under arrest for teaching a student without qualification." No matter how much he struggled, Azerbain stayed in the burly arms of the police. Moments later, two more appeared and started dragging Taganor, and Allebasi, and at the same time said, "You're under arrest for allowing yourself to be taught by a unqualified teacher." They walked on in silence, and Taganor knew they were in for a rough couple of days.


End file.
